The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing a physiologically active substance derived from algae as an active ingredient. The present invention also relates to a functional food or a functional drink containing the physiologically active composition.
It is considered that inflammation results from protective action of a living body against invasion from outside, which action causes production of endogenous active substances to allow the physical condition to adapt. However, in many cases, the response caused by the above-mentioned events often becomes harmful and causes disease states. Inflammation associated with an autoimmune disease results from recognition of autologous cells as foreign substances by immune cells, which results in damaging of normal cells.
Rheumatoid arthritis, one of autoimmune diseases, is inflammation specific to joints. As pharmacotherapies for rheumatoid arthritis, internal therapies using steroidal or non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs and remission-introducing drugs (gold, D-penicillamine, etc.) are conducted.
Oligosaccharides derived from algae such as agar are expected to be developed as raw materials for foods (Food Chemical, 1988-2, 40-44; Bessatsu Food Chemical (Extra Number Food Chemical)-4, 1990, December, 127-131; JP-A 6-38691). However, their anti-inflammatory or antirheumatic activity is unknown.
The main object of the present invention is to develop a highly safe substance having physiological functions such as an anti-inflammatory activity and an antirheumatic activity, as well as to provide a pharmaceutical composition for a disease sensitive to the compound (an anti-inflammatory composition, an antirheumatic composition, etc.) containing the substance as an active ingredient, a functional food or a functional drink containing the substance as a constituent component, and the like.
The present invention is outlined as follows. The first aspect of the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition which contains as an active ingredient at least one member selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose of formula I: 
xe2x80x83an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives and 2-O-sulfated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing said compound at its reducing end,
said pharmaceutical composition being used for treating or preventing diabetes, rheumatism, a disease that requires inhibition of inflammation for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of xcex1-glycosidase for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of prostaglandin synthesis for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of endotoxin shock for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of interleukin production for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires induction of heme oxygenase production for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of tumor necrosis factor production for its treatment or prevention, or a disease that requires inhibition of carcinogenesis for its treatment or prevention.
The second aspect of the present invention relates to a food or a drink which contains, which is produced by adding thereto, and/or which is produced by diluting at least one member selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose of formula I, an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives and 2-O-sulfated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing said compound at its reducing end,
said food or drink being used for ameliorating the disease states of or preventing diabetes, rheumatism, a disease that requires inhibition of inflammation for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of xcex1-glycosidase for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of prostaglandin synthesis for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of endotoxin shock for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of interleukin production for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires induction of heme oxygenase production for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of tumor necrosis factor production for its treatment or prevention, or a disease that requires inhibition of carcinogenesis for its treatment or prevention.
The third aspect of the present invention relates to use of at least one member selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose of formula I, an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives and 2-O-sulfated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing said compound, for the manufacture of an antidiabetic composition, an antirheumatic composition, an anti-inflammatory composition, a composition for inhibiting xcex1-glycosidase, a composition for inhibiting prostaglandin synthesis, a composition for inhibiting endotoxin shock, a composition for inhibiting interleukin production, a composition for inducing heme oxygenase production, a composition for inhibiting tumor necrosis factor production or a composition for inhibiting carcinogenesis.